


Knowing You

by sherryvernet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryvernet/pseuds/sherryvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give mee thy weaknesse, make mee blinde,/Both wayes, as thou and thine, in eies and minde" - J. Donne - Albus/Gellert. Ficlet. Old fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing You

 

 

Knowing you

 

_Give mee thy weaknesse, make mee blinde,_

_Both wayes, as thou and thine, in eies and minde;_

_Love, let me never know that this_

_Is love, or, that love childish is._

-J. Donne-

 

"There are things I do not know about you."

"There are things you do not want to know, Albus."

"There isn't anything I do not want to know."

"I know."

* * *

"I don't know what this is, but…"

"But you do know it hurts, madly. I know."

"How…?"

"I feel it too… I know."

The worst expressed 'I love you too' ever, Albus thought.

"I think I like this kind of pain."

"I might learn to, I suppose."

"I know. And you'll know everything, as always, at the end."

Then Gellert smiled, and his eyes were warm. Albus stared, bewitched: it was like coming home; and he knew, simply knew, that there was no coming back.

* * *

"I know every inch of you, and yet I feel I'm missing your soul…" murmured Albus, believing Gellert asleep, maybe, but he was not.

Gellert took his hand and put it on his own palpitating heart.

"You are almost there " he smiled.

* * *

" I have to go…"

The air was thick, heavy, full of remorse, and pain and fear.

"I know."

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I love you. " said Gellert, and disapparated.

"I love you too" replied Albus, but there was only emptiness before his eyes and in his heart. " Always, I fear… I know."

* * *

"He is a danger", they said. "Whatever he is doing on the Continent, it's dangerous."

"I know ", was all Albus could reply

"You have to stop him, you're the only one who can."

"I know."

* * *

"You won."

"I didn't have a choice, Gellert, you…"

"I know."

"I…"

"I missed you… I'll miss you."

"I… I'll miss you too, I missed you every single moment, for all these years."

"I know."

"I lo-…"

There was blood on the finger Gellert put gently on his lips to stop him, a lover's gesture, a gesture Albus remembered as his own.

"Do not say it, not before sending me… away."

"You know I do."

"I know because I know you. I learnt it, knowing you." The last stolen kiss before parting, when nobody looked. "Truly."

"I think I know it, now."

"I know, and it's enough. It will be. I know."


End file.
